Fade Away
by ShinigamiDeathscytheSan
Summary: After a huge fight, Kagome leaves for her own era, permanently. But why has everyone but her forgotten about InuYasha? Do wishes really come true? And why is everything disappearing? rated K-plus for language.
1. The Fight

**ok, i came up with this idea a few days ago, and just started writing.... this was originally going to be a oneshot, but i decided that a twoshot would be just fine. :D i'm really proud with how this is coming out. the next and last chapter should be up by next week, since i'm almost done with the hard copy.**

**enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - i don't own InuYasha. kk?**

* * *

Fade Away

Chapter One

"Damn it InuYasha! You never change do you?! AUGH! I WISH I NEVER MET YOU—YOU WORTHLESS HALF-BREED!" screamed Kagome in frustration and anguish. In her anger, she stomped up to InuYasha, and slapped him across the face. Kagome then grabbed the rosary around his neck, and yanked so hard it snapped, sending the purple beads in every direction. That resulted in the spell breaking as well.

With that, she turned and bolted towards the Bone-Eater's well, the portal to her own era, leaving a stunned and confused InuYasha behind. She sprinted through the familiar forest as fast as her legs could carry her.

~*~*~*~*~

Only a little while before, InuYasha had decided to go for a walk alone. Secretly Kagome followed him deep into the woods. After a few minutes of following him, she lost track, but managed to find him again, only her heart couldn't handle what she saw.

InuYasha was standing in a clearing with Kikyo. He had his hands on her shoulders, and they seemed to be deep into a conversation that Kagome could not hear. Since InuYasha had his back to her, she could only see Kikyo's face, and she appeared to be very understanding and almost happy, as if he had decided to leave Kagome for her once and for all. And of course, that's what Kagome had imagined.

After Kikyo left with her soul collectors, Kagome had confronted InuYasha, and told him that she was leaving for her own era, and never coming back.

~*~*~*~*~

Kagome climbed out of the well in the present, wiping her tears away with her sleeve. Shaking with heart-ache, she stumbled up the stairs and back to her house.

"Kagome! You're home! … Sweetie, what's wrong?" asked Ms. Higurashi, taking in her daughter's broken appearance.

Kagome ignored her and continued on her way to her room, completely numb to everything. Once she finally made it, Kagome flopped onto her bed and began to sob. _'How could he do this to me? Even after he said that he didn't love Kikyo anymore! InuYasha, you liar!' _

With that, Kagome continued to cry, until she had fallen into a nightmare-filled sleep.

~*~*~*~*~

InuYasha sank to his knees in shock, his hand over the fading red-mark on his cheek. _'W-what did I do wrong? I was just telling Kikyo goodbye and that I chose Kagome over her! How was I supposed to know she followed me? Couldn't she hear us? I can't believe Kagome! I thought she knew I loved her more than anything! AUGH! None of this would've happened if I was still pinned to that damn tree!' _thought InuYasha, becoming more and more distressed.

InuYasha pounded his fist into the ground, "I Wish I Never Met You Either Kagome!!!" he cried in frustration, staring up at the cloudy sky. He shivered, feeling the sky's tears rain down, soaking the earth in its sadness, as if it shared his and Kagome's pain.

InuYasha's dog-ears drooped, he was becoming drowsy as the icy rain soaked him through. He fell forward, holding himself up on all fours. Tears and rain dripped down his face, and onto the grassy floor below him. InuYasha sighed weakly, his vision becoming blurry and dark.

"Kagome… please… forgive me…" he whispered, succumbing to the blackness that threatened to steal him from his world.

~*~*~*~*~

When Kagome awoke, she felt much worse than before, if even possible. She pushed herself up and strode over to her window, gazing over the grey dawn sky. Kagome had had uncountable nightmares while she was asleep, all resulting in InuYasha either dieing or killing her.

-Dream-

_Kagome strolled through the forest, it was unfamiliar to her this time, but she still couldn't help but enjoy the view. Suddenly she came upon a moon-lit clearing. In the center, she saw InuYasha and Kikyo, only he was slumped over, like when Kikyo had tried to drag the both of them to Hell._

_As Kikyo's steely brown eyes met with Kagome's, InuYasha straightened up and turned to face Kagome. Kagome gasped, he had transformed into a full demon again, only he seemed to be under control this time. _

"_Go," muttered Kikyo, and InuYasha shot forward, claws extended towards Kagome._

_Kagome felt only betrayal as InuYasha's claws sliced through her heart. Gently, she lifted her hands to his wrists, holding them tightly. _

"_I-InuY-asha… h-how could y-you?" she asked as the red in his eyes began to fade. Then, everything was gone._

-End Dream-

Kagome lifted the small jar containing the Shikon shards from her neck. She had forgotten to leave them back in the feudal era, and remembered with a sigh that she would have to return them. _'Wait, I don't have to return the shards! They're mine anyways! Plus, if InuYasha or Naraku can't find them, then neither of them can have ultimate power! Anyways, if that damn InuYasha wants them, he can come to me! And apologize while he's at it!'_ thought Kagome, smirking as she devised her little plan.

Sighing sadly at the memory of InuYasha, she walked over to her desk, and pulled out a picture she had taken of the two of them.

-Flashback-

"_Oh that's right! I forgot I brought this!" exclaimed Kagome, pulling out a small, silvery camera from her large bag._

_InuYasha quickly grabbed it and looked it over, having no idea what it could be. "What is this stupid little thing? You can't possibly fight demons with this stupid thing!" said InuYasha, finding a small button with the word 'on' written next to it._

_Curiosity took over as InuYasha pressed the little button. He gawked in amazement as the device lit up and something tapering extended from one of the more flat sides._

_Kagome giggled as InuYasha nearly jumped out of his skin when he turned the camera on. "Wow! You turned it on InuYasha! For someone from the feudal era, you're pretty good!" _

"_Whoa! What _is_ that?!" exclaimed Shippo as the others came to greet Kagome._

_The girl plucked it from InuYasha's hands, receiving a whiney 'hey' and a death-glare from the half-demon. "It's called a camera, and it takes pictures of what you see, like a painting, only incredibly real," explained Kagome, pointing the lens at InuYasha and pressing the shutter button._

_She then pressed another small button, and the picture appeared on the screen, showing InuYasha's smug face._

"_Amazing!" exclaimed Miroku, looking from the camera to InuYasha and back._

"_T-That's impossible!" gawked Sango, staring at the digital camera in disbelief._

_Kagome then stood and went over to the young half-demon, wrapping her arm around his shoulder. _

"_What are you—?" he began to ask, but Kagome cut him off._

"_InuYasha, smile!" she said, taking a picture of the two of them._

-End Flashback-

Kagome sat on her bed, her eyes not leaving the picture for even a second. She gasped, the photo started to fade away completely, literally dissolving into thin air.

"W-What?!?" she squeaked in disbelief. Jumping up, she bolted to her closet, where a priestess outfit Kaede had given her hung. It was rapidly disappearing as well.

Suddenly, her younger brother, Sota burst into the room, "Sis! Come quick! Hurry!!!"

* * *

**sooo what did you think? good? not good? well please review anyways! :D**

**thanks much!**


	2. Disapearances

**ok, i know this is short, but its because i cut it into another chapter that will be out sometime this weekend, most likely tomorrow. **

**this is where the main idea starts to fall into place... *mwuahahaha***

**InuYasha: you worthless human, why do you always have to put me and Kagome through such hard times?!?!**

**me: because its fun? anyways, as the author, you have to do what i say. so there!**

**InuYasha: suuuurrrreeee. you cant make me 'sit' though**

**me: i wouldn't be so sure... Kagome, you tell him**

**Kagome: InuYasha! Sit!**

**InuYasha: *spectacular-face-plant***

**me: now beat that! hahaha **

**enjoy the fic!**

* * *

Fade Away

Chapter Two

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara hurried through the woods, in search of Kagome and InuYasha.

"I'm sure I saw them go this way," commented Shippo from his perch on Miroku's shoulder.

"Yeah, Kagome told me she was going to follow him and then took off in this direction," said Sango, receiving a nod from Miroku.

The rain pounded harder as the four came to a large clearing. In the center, they saw a dark figure collapsed on the ground. The group quickly ran over to the figure, recognizing it more and more as they got closer.

It was InuYasha. He lay flat on his stomach, his silvery hair covering his face. His clothes were completely soaked through, making him appear much smaller as his red kimono clung to him. His white dog ears were limp, not even picking up the sound of his friends approaching.

"InuYasha!" exclaimed Shippo, scampering over to the half-demon's side, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara right behind him.

Carefully, Sango rolled InuYasha over onto his back. His golden eyes were shut tight, and he had dejected air about him. "He doesn't seem to be injured … then what happened?"

Kirara mewed loudly in worry, and rubbed against InuYasha's hand, her twin tails swishing back and forth.

Miroku tapped his chin, "I sensed Kikyo near here around when InuYasha left, and if Kagome followed him, then she probably ran back to her own era after seeing them together."

"Miroku, Sango! Look!!!" squeaked Shippo, pointing his small hand at InuYasha.

The four watched in horror as the unconscious half-demon began to disappear. He rapidly became more and more transparent, his body fading away with the rain.

Only a few seconds later, InuYasha had disappeared completely. Sango reached out to touch where the half-demon had been, but stopped dead when she saw her hand. She was disappearing as well!

"AH! What's happening?!?!" shrieked Shippo, fading away completely.

Miroku let out a strangled gasp before his form became completely transparent, and then, he was gone.

"Miroku!" cried Sango, before she too, disappeared, Kirara following right after.

The empty clearing grew quiet, the only sounds coming from the pounding rain, and the cold wind gusting through the trees.

~*~*~*~*~

Kagome hurried after Sota, following him outside and into the cold morning. "Sota! What's wrong?!" she demanded, catching up to her brother.

"You'll… see for… yourself," he huffed as they ran towards the shrine's sacred tree.

As the two came up to the tree, Kagome sank to her knees in disbelief. _"No… InuYasha…" _she whispered, staring up at the slowly appearing figure pinned to the old tree.

Gradually, the figure became more solid, and Kagome could clearly see that it was exactly what she found that first day in the feudal era, so many months ago. It was InuYasha, slumped against the sacred tree, the old arrow's spell still keeping his spirit locked away.

Leaping over the short fence, Kagome made it to InuYasha's side in an instant. "Oh, no. This isn't good, can't be good. InuYasha!!!!" blurted Kagome, trying to pull out the arrow once more, but to no avail. "Come on InuYasha! Wake up! I'm sorry! Please wake up… please…" she cried, burying her face in the half-demon's red kimono.

"Kagome! Get away from there!" commanded her grandfather as him and Ms. Higurashi ran up next to Sota. "We don't know what that evil thing is so get out of the way!"

"What?!? It's InuYasha! Don't you recognize him?!?!" screamed Kagome, turning to face her family, but still keeping her hold around the half-demon's waist.

Ms. Higurashi stepped a bit closer to the short fence. "Please dear, come here, we don't want you to get hurt."

Kagome cried into InuYasha's kimono again, "InuYasha would never hurt me… please… InuYasha… wake up…" she sobbed.

Suddenly, she felt a strange tingling on her neck, where the Shikon shards hung in a small jar. Kagome took a step back, ignoring the worried cries from her family. She was overwhelmed by a bright, purplish light, shining from the jewel shards.

Kagome stared in shock as the shards began to rise up and pull her forward, towards the well-house. Numbly, she followed, the shards pulling her the whole way.

Kagome pulled open the door to the well-house, and saw the same glowing coming from the closed well, only it was much fainter. Suddenly, the lid of the well flew open in a flash of the jewel's light, and she felt herself being pulled in.

* * *

**uh-oh... what happened to InuYasha and the gang? .... i know.... but i'm not gonna tell you. XD**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Thank You InuYasha

**hi everyone! wow, did i have an awesome birthday weekend! haha, i was with my best friends non-stop! and i got followed by horses too! haha i was scared XD**

**well, anyways, here's the third, and last chapter! lol i would've updated yesterday, but i was soooo busy! it was FUN. **

**ne-ways, enjoy! and i _dont_ own Inu!**

* * *

Fade Away

Chapter Three

With a gasp, Kagome found herself at the bottom of the well in the feudal era. Climbing up the vines, she came to the familiar clearing. She walked up the old path towards Kaede's village.

Instead of the usual warm welcoming from the villagers, they stared at Kagome in shock, not recognizing her at all. Ignoring them, she continued on her way towards Kaede's hut.

She walked into the familiar shack, and found the old priestess in the center, stoking the fire. "Kaede!" announced Kagome, "I need help! Its InuYasha, he's—" she stopped mid sentence as the old woman stared at her in shock.

"S-sister Kikyo?" stammered Kaede, straightening up to face Kagome.

"Ugh, not again! I'm not Kikyo! I'm Kagome! Listen Kaede, forget about that for now! I need your help!" shouted Kagome, confused and annoyed that everyone was forgetting about her and InuYasha.

"Calm down child, what do ye need help with?" asked Kaede, motioning for Kagome to sit.

Kagome plopped down onto the small mat, "I know this is gonna sound crazy, but everything I had of InuYasha and this era disappeared and no one remembers me! Even you! Then my shards of the Shikon Jewel started glowing and brought me here."

"The Shikon Jewel ye say?" gasped Kaede, "That was buried with my sister's ashes over fifty years ago! Please child, let me see it."

Kagome lifted the chain over her head, and handed the small glass jar to the elderly priestess.

With trembling hands, Kaede studied the shards, "They are authentic, just where is the rest of the sacred jewel?" she questioned.

Kagome stood, taking back her shards. "That doesn't matter now. I'm going to InuYasha's forest to see him, since no one here has been much help." She muttered darkly. With that being said, Kagome stepped out of the hut and made her way towards the sacred tree.

"Wait child!" yelled Kaede, following Kagome out. "No good shall come to ye from meeting with InuYasha. He is an evil half-demon that was sealed to a tree by my sister's sacred arrow long ago, in order to protect the Shikon Jewel. The last thing we need is for ye to release him."

"I don't care. He's under that spell again, and its gonna be my fault if I can't bring him back!" snapped Kagome, becoming more frustrated and annoyed. She then ended the conversation by turning and swiftly walking away.

Kaede followed Kagome through the forest, realizing that the girl was too stubborn to be stopped by words, and most likely force as well.

~*~*~*~*~

As the two came to a large clearing, about halfway to the sacred tree, Kagome stopped dead, her eyes becoming blank and dull.

"Child?" asked Kaede, wondering why Kagome stopped.

"This is where I last saw him…" she whispered in a monotone. Suddenly Kagome saw herself arguing with InuYasha, just like the day before.

Kagome watched herself screaming at InuYasha, and she noticed the look of shock and betrayal on his face for the first time. _"I WISH I NEVER MET YOU—YOU WOTHLESS HALF-BREED!" _Memory-Kagome shrieked, slapping InuYasha across the face and breaking his rosary.

It started to pour as Memory-Kagome bolted from the clearing. InuYasha sank to his knees, his eyes wide in shock and a hand on his cheek. He punched the ground and then threw his head up to face the clouded sky. _"I Wish I Never Met You Either Kagome!!!"_

Her mind then flashed to another place, and she saw Kikyo with InuYasha, his hands on her shoulders, like when she thought he chose Kikyo over her.

"_Kikyo, I can't see you anymore. I can't keep hurting Kagome every time we meet. I promised to protect her, and that's what I'm going to do," _said InuYasha, meaning every word.

Kikyo took his hands in hers, _"I understand. Kagome has been able to heal the wounds in your heart, something I could never do. I will always love you InuYasha, but I am dead, and you are still alive, and it needs to stay like that. Good Bye InuYasha." _she said, her soul collectors lifting her away.

"_Good Bye, Kikyo," _whispered InuYasha, watching as she disappeared.

With that, Kagome's mind flashed back to her body. She was lying on the soft ground, having collapsed while she was in the memory. Kaede was kneeling next to her, worried for the girl. Kagome stood up, and started towards the sacred tree once more.

"Child! You shouldn't be moving!" exclaimed Kaede, grabbing Kagome's arm.

The girl turned around, pulling her arm out of the elderly priestess's grasp. "I understand what's going on now. The Shikon Jewel can grant wishes right? Well both me and InuYasha wished that we never met each other, and everything went back to how it would've been if I never came here! I'm guessing if I wish that everything was back to normal, it'll come true!" Kagome announced, before taking off into the woods again.

~*~*~*~*~

After a few minutes of running, Kagome came up to the sacred tree. Everything was the same as her first day in the feudal era, InuYasha held to the tree by Kikyo's sacred arrow, and Kagome standing a few feet away, looking up at him. The wind blew gently past them as the storm above moved on. Kagome climbed up to InuYasha, and pulled on the arrow in his chest, forcing it out.

She carefully knelt down with him, holding his icy hand in hers. "Oh, InuYasha…" she whispered, a single tear running down her cheek. "I wish everything was back to normal!"

She gasped as the Shikon shards around her neck began to glow again. They flashed incredibly bright, and next thing she knew, Kagome was standing in the middle of the clearing with InuYasha, exactly where they had the argument.

He was standing the same as he was the day before, looking as egotistical as ever. Kagome stared at him, bewildered, _'Everything is back to normal! I can't believe it!'_ she thought, a huge smile spreading across her face.

"What's your _problem?_ One minute you're so pissed you can't even stand it, and now you're all happy!" snapped the half-demon, not understanding Kagome's sudden change of mood.

Kagome suddenly ran up to InuYasha, and threw herself into his arms. "InuYasha! You're back! You're ok!" she cried into his chest, breathing in his familiar scent.

He looked down at her, shocked, "Is there something going on that I didn't know about?" he asked, returning Kagome's embrace.

She looked up at him, joyful tears streaming down her face. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

InuYasha smiled, "Probably not. I'm just glad you're not mad anymore."

"_InuYasha… thank you."_

The End

* * *

**sorry if kikyo seemed OOC... i don't like her that much, so i didn't really bother on making her in-character XD**

**PLEASE review!!! its my birthday monday, so please because o****f that! please? lol**


End file.
